Sesshomaru goes Shopping!
by bel-chan
Summary: Our esteemed Lord Sesshomaru and his servant Jaken intend to go shopping...in the modern day world at a grocery store. What is to fall upon our protagonists? -Complete-


AN: Hey people's! This is my second IY fic. I want to thank all the people who reviewed my other story, " Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru..LEARN!" I just love reviews! Well, anyway, Sesshomaru and Jaken are at a store. For those who don't know, Meijers and Krogers are store names. That's all I'm going to tell you. Now, shoo, and read and REVIEW my fic! Okay ^_^?  
  
Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story itself is mine. Yadda Yadda... All that boring stuff....  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
~.~.~Sesshomaru Goes Shopping~.~.~.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru was walking around in Meijers, picking out the best fruits for his next travel. His insolent retainer, Jaken, had dropped all their food into a river a day ago because he had slipped on a wet rock which he had the misfortune to step upon. Sesshomaru had undoubtfully gotten mad at him and backhanded him into a tree. Even demons need food right? Maybe not for a long time, but they needed emergency food.  
  
So, Sesshomaru set off to Meijers. He was going to go to Krogers, but he just happened to have unexpired coupons from Meijers, and felt like saving a couple of dollars. Sesshomaru had to fly over fast food restaurants, with Jaken trailing behind him yelling, " Please wait, Sesshomaru-sama!", at top speed. Sesshomaru didn't want to mingle with the humans in the store so he was going to make his shopping trip quick.  
  
Now, Sesshomaru had finished picking out the fresh foods he required and went to the dry foods section. Knowing that the produce would not last long, he was making sure to get some dry foods. Sesshomaru took some chips, crackers, cookies, and cereal ( AN: junkie type foods isn't it? ) and picked up some cheesy crackers Jaken whined about so badly. Suddenly, a arousing scent drifted towards Sesshomaru's nose.  
  
Sesshomaru,"Jaken, stay here with this metal contraption while I go get something."  
  
Jaken," Hai, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped moving and turned around to face his retainer. He glared at Jaken. In an icy voice he replied," You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama, like an underling and not a commoner, you got that?!"  
  
Jaken, whimpering," Hai,*gulp* Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Sesshomaru spun back around and proceeded towards the intriguing smell. Sesshomaru had traveled about two aisles down and found what he smelled. He opened a plastic container and pulled out a cracker/cookie bone-shaped item (AN: Can you guess what this is? ). Sesshomaru sniffed it, checking for poison, then tasted it. A bombardment of tangy taste struck him. Sesshomaru blinked as the taste enveloped him.  
  
Sesshomaru," This must be...This must be.....This must be a food from the heavens!"  
  
( Note to readers who don't know this already, if you could look at the label on the container, in which Sesshomaru could not, becuse if was in a foreign language to him, you would read, "DOG BISCUITS". Sesshomaru being a DOG demon, would of course, like these 'treats" of his. : P )  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed a bunch of these, stuffed them in a plastic bag, then walked back to where Jaken was. Presently, Jaken was scaring a baby with his face when Sesshomaru came and took the cart away and told Jaken, " I'm leaving."  
  
Sesshomaru then went to the beauty department of the store and took some manicuring items ( Sesshomaru, in a British accent," Well, we demons need to keep our claws filed you know!") and then went over to the aisle with shampoo. Sesshomaru, being an elegant demon, as well as a dangerous one, was particularly obsessive with his hair ( bel-chan," I mean look at it all! All his hair and not a single split end!" ). He spent a good 30 minutes looking and reading all the bottles of shampoo. He finally chose 3 of the best shampoos and went to a counter to debate which one he should buy.  
  
Sesshomaru," Hmm....Herbal Essence will give my hair vitamins an protein to keep it strong and healthy, however Johnson Johnson will leave my hair baby soft, its also Tear-free! Head and Shoulders can help prevent scalp irritation for up to 4 weeks! A very hard choice indeed."  
  
Sesshomaru looked to Jaken for help but refrained when he realised Jaken HAD NO HAIR! Sesshomaru smacked himself for even considering Jaken as a consultant about hair. Sesshomaru opened the Johnson Johnson bottle and sniffed it. It smelled terrible. Sesshomaru suddenly threw the bottle towards Jaken. Jaken was to put the bottle away, but since Sesshomaru didn't close the bottle, Jaken was soon drenched in shampoo.  
  
Jaken thought to himself, "Well, at least now, I'm guaranteed soft skin!"  
  
Jaken dried off by the time Sesshomaru had come to a conclusion. Sesshomaru jumped up and exclaimed," I know! I'll buy both shampoos so my hair will be scalp irritattion-free and filled with vitamins and protein!" Sesshomaru then took the two bottles of shampoo and went up to the lady at the counter for 3 cases of each shampoo( each case containing about 24 bottles each ). But, when the lady came back, she informed that he could only buy on case of each at a time. Sesshomaru's face faulted and said," But a case of each will only last me 3 days! Oh very well..." Sesshomaru took the two cases and told Jaken to hold his cases. But, Sesshomaru dropped the cases so suddenly on Jaken (Sesshomaru," ....that he resounded a great SPLAT and died. A fitting end to such a lousy retainer..." ) they bounced off is skull and amazingly landed on the bottom of the cart.  
  
Sesshomaru clapped his hands and said," Jaken we are going." Jaken scrambled up to his feet and pushed the cart after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was headed to the cashier but stopped in front of the clothes department. He looked from the clothes to Jaken, then smiled mischieveously. He ordered Jaken to set aside the cart and come to him. Sesshomaru picked out some clothes and told Jaken to change into them. Jaken hurridly changed and stepped out for Sesshomaru's approval. However, the second Jaken stepped out, Sesshomaru lost his composure and fell over laughing. Jaken, being some unknown creature and foreign to the types of clothing in modern world, had no idea what he was wearing. Jaken was wearing a pink and frilly dress and flounced every time he moved. Sesshomaru hit the floor with his fist and laughed harder. Jaken not knowing what his master was doing, timidly asked," How do I look Sesshomaru-sama?" This only made Sesshomaru laugh harder. Sesshomaru was finally able to choke out for Jaken to change back into his other garments. Sesshomaru calmed himself while Jaken was changing.  
  
When Jaken was done changing, Sesshomaru and Jaken went to the check out. The cashier scanned all the items, rang up the prices, and then told Sesshomaru the total amount. Sesshomaru took out his brother's MASTER CARD ( bel-chan: Jaken in a dress, priceless. For everythign else, there's the MASTERCARD ) Sesshomaru charged everything on Inu-Yasha's account, all the while thinking, "This is what you deserve brother..kukukukuku.." Sesshomaru then loaded everything in a HUGE sack and told Jaken to carry it as they headed towards the well.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
AN: How did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! I know Jaken was tortured through the fic, but who could torture him? Well, JA NE! REVIEW OKAY! ^_^ It'll make me happy! Tra la la la la ..... 


End file.
